Not Everything Lasts Forever
by KaiserLos
Summary: Being able to live forever might sound nice. But there's a much darker side to it. This is a story on how Shinonome, Nano deals with the harsh reality of immortality. One-shot.


Nobody else knows what it's like. To have a body that is undying. A body that will last forever. A body that is cursed to roam the earth forever. A body that is immortal. To some, it may sound nice to live forever. The fear of dying is absent. But there is a much greater fear in all that. And that is the fear of watching the people you love vanish before your very eyes.

After me, Yuuko-chan, Mai-chan and Mio-chan had graduated high school, we all went to the same university together, and eventually graduated. Yuuko-chan was a bit overjoyed by that fact. All was well back then. Hakase had grown a lot by then and started going to school. If I had the chance to go back in time, I'd go back to these moments. Where everything was peaceful and happy.

But not everything lasts forever.

We all had to go our separate ways. Yuuko-chan started working as a call-center agent at a big company for electronics. Mai-chan went off and became a very famous author, and eventually the Prime minister of Japan (It was going to happen eventually, anyway) And Mio-chan became a well-known manga artist. Her work was number one in all of Japan. And me? I was living a simple life with Hakase. But I couldn't deny the fact that she was growing up.

She started going out late. Wearing revealing clothes and going out with her friends and flirting with men. I asked myself "What happened with the sweet Hakase I knew?" But despite all this, she was my creator and I had no say in it at all. But I was glad, though. Because of all the times she was fooled, she became a strong, wise and independent woman. She stopped being a flirt and she started her own company.

A few years later, she found herself a good man and got married. I was happy for her, of course. But something in me made me feel sad. She eventually moved out of the house and moved in with her husband. Leaving me and Sakamoto-kun alone. But Sakamoto wasn't in good shape. And he wasn't getting any younger. He died a few months later because of old age. I was alone now. All the friends I knew were gone now.

But then a spark of light shone through the darkness. I saw Hakase at my doorstep, tears in her eyes. She found out that her husband cheated on her. So she left him and moved back in with me.

One morning, I found Hakase in the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet bowl. Yes. She was pregnant with her ex-husband's child. She buried her face into my neck and cried her eyes out. It was a very hard time for her, and I did my best to stay by her side at all times.

Then the day her baby was due came. She was getting weaker by the second. She took my hands in hers and said "Everything will be alright…okay, Nano?" I nodded and left her so she could proceed with the operation.

The baby, a beautiful girl with light-red hair just like her mother's, was born into the world, healthy and well. But her mother was in a grave situation. Her body grew weak. She became so thin and pale. I took her hands in mine and begged "Please don't leave me, Hakase!" I couldn't stop crying. "Nano, everything will be just fine… I promise." The nurse came in and carefully placed the baby in her arms and left us alone. "I'll name her…Nanoko. Shinonome, Nanoko. I named her after you…" She said as she looked up at me, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Stay with me, Hakase. Please…" She shook her head and gave me the child. "Take good care of her, Nano. " Hakase! Please!"  
"Nano… I love you. You're my best friend. You were always there for me… I'm sorry for placing distance over you because of that jerk."  
"It's okay, Hakase… please… Just don't leave me! Don't leave your child!"  
"I'm sorry, Nano… but all this pain… I can't take much more. I'm at my limit…"  
"Hakase!"  
"Goodbye…"

Then, there lay Hakase's lifeless body. There was nothing but silence. Nanoko was sleeping soundly in my arms. "Hakase… I'll take good care of her. I promise."

Yukko-chan, Mai-chan and Mio-chan came to Hakase's burial, a week after she died. It was cold, rainy day that day. The sun was hiding behind dark clouds. It was as if the heavens were crying for the loss of Hakase. And we were no different.

I eventually moved in with Mai-chan, because I was growing low on supplies and money to raise the baby. Mio-chan used her powers as Prime Minister and sent us supplies as well. I lived like this for a while. And thought that everything will be just as fine.

But… I could never live a life without Hakase. She was everything. My master…My creator…My sister…My mother…My daughter…My best friend…

One night, I planned to destroy myself by jumping off a building. But I had an epiphany. I made a promise to Hakase. I promised that I would take good care of her child. And I wasn't going back on that promise.

A few years later, everything went back to being peaceful and happy. Nanoko grew up to become a smart and beautiful woman like her mother. Me, Yukko-chan and Mai-chan started living with Mio-chan. So that we can always stay together.

I had one request from Nanoko. I asked her to give me an Aging feature. So that I can become closer to human. She asked me why. I but I kept silent. Despite this, she followed and gave me that feature. I finally became human. I was no longer immortal. I spent my days happily with Nanoko, Yuuko-chan, Mio-chan and Mai-chan.

* * *

Shinonome, Nano eventually died of old age. Yuuko, Mai and Mio worked together to raise Nanoko. Nanoko grew up to become a very well known scientist, much like her mother. And also like what her mother did, she made a robot designed to be like a little sister. She had long, black hair. She named her Shinonome, Yokko, in memory of Nano. And much like Nano, Yokko was given an aging feature. Even though both Hakase and Nano are gone in this world they'll live on forever in our hearts.

* * *

**A/N:** This was my first try at a sad story. I hope you guys like it ^^ And a little bit of it was inspired from the move "Bicentennial Man" which is a very good movie. **I do not own Nichijou! The plot and OC's are mine.**


End file.
